disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
RC
RC (Remote Control) Car, or simply RC for short, is Andy's remote control toy race car that appears in the Toy Story films. Appearances ''Toy Story In the beginning of ''Toy Story, RC is used by Andy for taking Woody for a spin. When Woody tells the other toys that it's safe to come out once Andy left his room, RC was the 1st after Woody to come to life as he peaks out from the closet. Later, when Buzz Lightyear comes along, a jealous Woody tried to hide Buzz from Andy to ensure Andy would bring him to Pizza Planet and not Buzz. Inspired by the Magic 8-Ball that he accidentally hid behind the desk, Woody does the same to Buzz by bumping him with RC. Seeing RC though, Buzz dodges him, bringing about a chain reaction that gets him knocked out of the window. RC, having witnessed to these events, later informs Mr. Potato Head that Woody did this, and most of the toys begin to ambush Woody (RC prevents him from backing up), although once Andy comes back, they are forced to retreat. Later on, when Andy's family is moving, Woody and a reformed Buzz try to catch up to the moving truck while escaping Sid's dog Scud. Buzz initially makes it on, but he gets left behind after he helps Woody escape the dog. Looking for Andy's fastest toy in the boxes of toys in the moving truck, Woody quickly finds RC and drops him off the truck to retrieve Buzz. Woody drives RC to Buzz, who was hiding under a car from Scud, and drives him back. When the toys return, the onlooking toys, especially Mr. Potato Head, mistook Woody taking RC as him trying to dispose another toy, and Woody is met with a mob rallied by Mr. Potato Head and gets thrown off the truck, not believing he was saving Buzz. Woody is quickly picked up by RC, and Woody and Buzz begin to catch up to the truck, putting RC on Turbo to get closer. The other toys catch sight of Woody riding on RC with Buzz and learn Woody was telling the truth. They proceed to help the trio back on the truck via Slinky Dog to pull them aboard. But once Woody is in reach of Slinky, RC's batteries deplete and slows down to a stop, causing Slinky to outstretch and rebounds back into the truck. However, Buzz remembers Sid's toy rocket can get them to the truck; once Woody lights the rocket, Buzz holds onto Woody, who holds onto RC, keeping them down to Earth thanks to RC's aerodynamics, as they fly through traffic. Once they approach the truck, Woody manages to throw RC back inside and into Potato Head as he and Buzz take off into the air, finally catching up with Andy inside his family's minivan. ''Toy Story 2 Although Buzz had dropped RC's remote on the road once his batteries were depleted, Andy seemed to have found it or bought a new one, as he was seen once again controlling RC with it. RC was not seen again during the course of the movie, except briefly during the ending when the toys gathered around Wheezy as he sang ''You've Got a Friend in Me. ''Toy Story 3 In ''Toy Story 3, RC appears briefly in the home videos Mrs. Davis made using recordings of Andy playing with his toys. Later on, Woody comments that RC and toys like him might have been either given away, put in the attic, or sold in yard sales. ''Toy Story 4 As seen in new promotional material, RC is set to return in a small flashback where both Andy and Molly's toys (Bo Peep, Woody, etc) help him out of a gutter during a rainstorm, though it's currently unknown if he will serve any other purposes in the film. Disney Parks An oversized RC serves as the ride vehicle for the RC Racer attraction featured at many incarnations of Toy Story Land, a surfboard-style coaster that places him on an oversized ''Hot Wheels ramp. Photo-op versions of RC at more of a guest-friendly scale can also be found in some of these Toy Story Lands as well as at Disney's All-Star Movies Resort at Walt Disney World and formerly at the Buzz Lightyear's Pizza Planet restaurant at Disneyland Paris. Gallery Toystorychase.jpg File:276.png Toy-story-2-characters-desktop-wallpaper-3840x2400.jpg File:Lego-RC.jpg|A LEGO version of RC from 2010 set R.C. 1.jpg|Actual radio control RC Toyrcwoody.jpg vlcsnap-2015-10-18-14h50m56s466.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-18h52m55s247.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h41m45s125.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h41m52s181.png vlcsnap-2015-10-18-15h02m47s334.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-18h55m54s245.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h19m38s171.png vlcsnap-2014-10-26-16h18m20s152.png Andy_Toy_Story3-5.png|Cameo in Toy Story 3 August2nd.png|Disneystrology page Woody with RC POP.jpg File:RC_Lego_2019.jpg|Simplified LEGO version of RC from 2019 20190215_181709.jpg|RC in a flashback in Toy Story 4 where he is trapped in a gutter during a rainstorm. Buzz_Lightyear_and_RC_in_Walt_Disney_World.jpg Trivia *In the first film, Buzz and Woody drop RC into the moving truck as they start flying with the Big One. In the [[Toy Story: The Video Game|first Toy Story video game]], Buzz and Woody just leave RC on the street. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game Level 1: Andy's House, RC challenges the player to a race with him. If the player wins the race, they will earn a Pizza Planet Token. The same thing happens in Level 2: Andy's Neighborhood. *In the first Toy Story, RC's eye pupils were blue. Later, in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, they were black. *"RC" stands for "remote control", "radio controlled", or "race car". *The radio control seen in Toy Story 2 may have been a replacement since the blue and green colors were slightly different than the one seen in Toy Story. *A toy replica of RC can be seen in two episodes from Malcolm in the Middle. It was first spotted in "Hal's Friend" near a lamp behind Reese when Hal is getting on the boys for finding a videotape in the dishwasher. It is seen again in "Bride of Ida" where it sits on a table while Malcolm argues with Reese. *In the Walt Disney World commercials, Buzz hitched a ride on RC when the marching band marched down the street while playing their instruments. *Like Lenny, RC only has eyes, although his bumper resembles a mouth. *In addition to making a cameo appearance in the LEGO The Incredibles level "House Parr-ty", RC is also featured in a minigame in the same level accessible by a character with electrical powers. **The goal of the minigame is to steer RC and avoid hitting moving boxes to reach the moving truck like the climax of Toy Story. RC will loose a life (there are 3) if he hits a box and winning the minigame will reward the player with a minikit. *In Kingdom Hearts III, RC does not make an appearance as a character, but appears as a decoration on the Command menu in the Toy Box world, and on the Toy Box World itself. Category:Pixar characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Objects Category:Silent characters Category:Transportation Category:Animated characters Category:Race Cars Category:Characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Vehicles